


Day 13: Revenge

by RyuuShinobi



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 22:17:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17516855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuuShinobi/pseuds/RyuuShinobi
Summary: BLU finally wins, and Medic looks to seek revenge on the RED Spy, but runs into someone else instead.





	Day 13: Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> More winged Bush Medicine garbage for your consumption. Posted this on Tumblr back in 2016, but I've fixed it up a bit to post it here. Thanks for reading & enjoy!

It was a hard-fought battle, but Medic puffed out his chest as he supported his team in their forward push towards the final point. A tingle in his gut held a sense of hope, that finally, this would be the day BLU was able to give that last little push of the cart. From the corner of his vision, Medic saw a flash of black wings and the flicker of a cloak going up. Moments later, the dying scream of the RED Medic rang in everyone’s ears, and Spy’s prim form shimmered into view on top of the bomb cart.

It’s a long overdue victory for BLU, and it’s one the entire blue-clad team welcomes and takes advantage of.

As the bomb explodes behind them and RED’s base goes up in flames, each BLU team member spread their wings. A collective whoosh swirls smoke and debris inside the burning building and the team split up for the post-game hunt that they’ve been denied for so long. Weapons crackle with electricity and eyes burn with rage.

Medic slipped away from the group. He had every intention of finding that RED Spy and making him pay for the unrelenting backstabs of battles past. There’s a back corner Medic knew to be a dead end, and he charged down it with the hope that an enemy would be hiding there. As he rounded the corner into the small room, he came face to face with the RED Sniper.

“Ah.” His eyes went wide as he backed up. He glanced up and down, looking from the blue-tinged ubersaw to Medic’s face and back. “Heh, get it over with then,” Sniper said, removing the hat from his head.

Sniper’s wings drooped as his shoulders slouched over, and Medic was second-guessing himself. He strained his ears, and heard no one nearby, only the faint explosions and screams of distant teammates and opponents.

His arm fell to his side, the ubersaw loose in his grip. “I owe you,  _Herr_ Sniper,” Medic laughed, his shoulders shaking in the process. The ubersaw was tossed to the side, and Medic lifted his hands in surrender, mimicking the actions Sniper took mere days ago. “I was actually looking for your Spy. That dummkopf has had my blood on his knife one too many times for me to let him live when we get a win.”

Sniper seemed to perk up after Medic’s truce, and he shook his head, “At least I can count on ya to be honorable.” He held out his hand, which Medic then took. The shake was solid, with both grips firm, and when it finished Sniper pushed his hat back onto his head. “Truce, for the time being. Maybe I can help ya find that pesky bogan? He tends to run back towards your spawn point.” Sniper wiggled his eyebrows, and a hint of white teeth poked out beyond his lips as he grinned at Medic.

Retrieving his ubersaw, Medic returned Sniper’s smile with one of his own. He shook out his wings, the feathers quivering with barely-controlled excitement at finally showing the RED Spy what it meant to saw through bones. “ _Danke_ , Sniper. Next time we meet on the battlefield, however, don’t expect the same hospitality from me, and I don’t expect that from you. Professionals, you know.” Medic gave Sniper a dignified dip of the head.

Gray wings and white coattails were the last things Sniper saw as Medic turned on his heels, quick as he arrived, with every intention of hunting down that Spy.


End file.
